A Fresh Start
by regalbowlofsoup
Summary: AU: OUAT:Season 2 without Greg and Tamara stealing Henry. Their plan was vanquished and that is all. Everyone still wants to go to the Enchanted Forest but despite Regina saving all of them, Snow and Charming still don't feel comfortable bringing her back, or at least to be free there. Grey's: No Dr. Lauren issue, Addison has moved back to Seattle with her son Henry and Jake, Mar


**AU: **

**OUAT:Season 2 without Greg and Tamara stealing Henry. Their plan was vanquished and that is all. Everyone still wants to go to the Enchanted Forest but despite Regina saving all of them, Snow and Charming still don't feel comfortable bringing her back, or at least to be free there.**

**Grey's: No Dr. Lauren issue, Addison has moved back to Seattle with her son Henry and Jake, Mark and Lexie aren't dead, and Arizona had her baby from that flashback in episode 10x09.**

"We did it."

"Yes we did." Regina couldn't believe it. They had actually done it. The town was safe; Henry was safe. That was all that mattered. Regina pushed through the idiots and grabbed Emma, pulling her into a protective kiss. The look on Snow and Charming's faces was priceless. When she pulled away she gave them a face that said 'oh yeah, did I forget to tell you? I'm banging your daughter now.' She felt like she won.

"Now I think it's time to discuss going home." Snow interrupted to get them back on track. "We've only got one bean left, if we want to leave any time soon, we need to use this last one. I'll get the dwarves." She said, running away from the lesbians. Charming gave them a look that was supposed to be apologetic. As he walked past them to go after Snow he placed a lingering kiss on Emma's forehead and gave her a look of pride.

* * *

"What do you mean she isn't coming with us? Of course she is! I'm not leaving here without and her and Henry sure as hell isn't!" Emma yelled at her parents in the living room of their apartment.

"It's just that, Emma honey, despite this act of good, we still can't trust her. We're going to give her a choice. Stay here or live there but in captivity."

"In Rumplestilitskin's cell. I know. That's no way to live, Mary Margaret. You can't give her the option to either live out her days as a prisoner or alone in a world where she knows no one and has nothing. I won't leave her here, nor will I let you lock her up." Emma defended. Henry wouldn't want to leave her and now that she had found her she wasn't going to let her go.

"What are you saying? You'd rather stay here then come back with us? Be separated from your family again?"

"Henry is my family. Regina is my family. No matter how hard I try to convince myself otherwise, I still see you two as the people who abandoned me. If I have to pick between you and her and Henry, I pick her and Henry. I'm sorry." Emma left the apartment, hopped in her car and drove to Regina's house to deliver the news.

Together they decided on a plan. Regina still wasn't too happy about this, but if she still had Henry, that was enough for her. The following morning the four gathered at a table at Granny's to work out the details. Although Snow and Charming weren't happy about it, Emma was staying here with Regina and Henry. The following morning the townsfolk would gather on the Jolly Roger to head back to the enchanted forest. Today Emma, Regina, and Henry would gather their things that they would need, clothes, money, any personal affects they wanted. After the masses had set sail and gone through the portal, the two women would drive to the edge of town. In order to make it so this town never happened, the trigger would need to be activated again, but in a land with magic. Because Regina couldn't entirely trust Idiots 1 and 2 to remember to that upon their return, once activated they would drive over the border and be safe from the effects, free to live in this world as they pleased.

Once all the arrangements were set, the announcements were made, the four parted ways. Snow and Charming left to gather themselves for leaving their little girl again, and Regina and Emma left to gather their belongings for a journey cross country. They thought it was a good idea to go somewhere Emma had never been, and Regina clearly never knew anything outside of Maine. After much research they settled on Seattle. They even put a deposit down on an apartment. Henry wasn't happy to be leaving the rest of his family, but he knew the alternative. He knew that if he wanted his mom, both his moms, to be happy, this was it. The three of them together was all that he needed. That night, Emma couldn't hold it in. She waited for Henry to go to bed, and Regina to get in the shower before she curled in a ball on their bed and cried. She sobbed, rocking back and forth, for longer than she had thought because after a while she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her into a hug. Regina lightly shushed her and rubbed her arm, cocooning her in warmth and comfort.

"It's ok. Emma, it's gonna be ok. This isn't our happy ending yet; it's just the end of this chapter in the storybook. We've still got plenty more coming." Regina cooed in her ear. That night they were content with falling asleep in each other's arms. They awoke to a start with Henry running in.

"MOMS! IT'S 7:30! THEY'RE LEAVING SOON!" They forgot to set an alarm. That morning was a mad dash to get everything packed in their car. Emma graciously gave up her up bug because it had less room and would never last them to Washington. Once everything was in they sped down the road to the docks and reached them just before they set sail.

"Emma!" The Charmings yelled at the same time. Emma ran to hug Snow and Henry to Charming, then they switched. "We love you, Emma. More than anything." Snow said to her daughter, giving her one last hug.

"You be good Henry. Don't give your Moms too much trouble." David joked. Snow kissed him on the head and the two walked away towards the ship. Emma gave all of her friends one final wave. Part of her wished she had gone with them but she knew she couldn't. Not if she wanted a life of her own with the woman she loved. Regina came up and wrapped her in her arms as they waved and watched the ship disappear in a portal to another realm. Emma had used her time for tears already. Now it was Henry's turn. He turned around and fell into the two women. They were all each other had left. Together they returned to the car, drove right on the edge of town. This was now or never.

No one would ever find Storybrooke again. It would not become a ghost town sideshow attraction. It needed to become the forest it once was. Regina kept assuring herself that once she and Emma were outside of the line of town that they would be safe. That was the truth. But she still had her doubts. The "Leaving Storybrooke" sign was getting closer. The line the dwarves painted was clear now. Right at it Regina screeched the car to a stop.

"Henry stay in the car. We will be right back." Regina said over her shoulder. The trigger was safely in her coat pocket. Emma ran around to the trunk to grab an axe. With it being activated previously, there was not telling how fast this would enact itself. They had to do this as close to the car as they could. Together they stood, staring at the jewel on the ground. "You know what to do, right?"

"Yes I know. Hit it with the axe; drop the axe, run for the car. I got it." She answered matter of factly. "One thing before I do. What are we gonna do when our funds here dry up. Our only job experience is Bail bondsperson, which I don't really want to do anymore, and Sheriff and Mayor of a town that no longer exists. We've got nothing." Emma speculated. This was a real concern. They didn't have any real world skills.

"We'll just have to hope for the best I guess. We'll find something. I have faith." That was all Emma needed to hear. Although she never was one to act on blind faith she didn't have the option not to anymore. She slammed the trigger with the axe, dropped it, and ran. Regina threw her foot on the gas to make sure they got over that town line before they got torn apart by the final act of real magic in this land. "We can do this Emma. I know we can.

* * *

Six months later

"Henry get over here right now!" Emma called across the apartment. She saw her son running out of his room like something was on fire. Clearly that had gotten him out of bed. "We've got to leave soon! You've got school in.." she checks her watch, "20 minutes and your mom and I have to get to work, get going!" Regina finally emerged from their bedroom.

"Well finally you got him up. But you know, I could have done that." She said, walking over to plant a peck on the blonde's lips.

"Then why did you ask me?" She teased. She watched as Regina poured herself a cup of coffee. Finally after all these months these jobs had come through. Emma was relieved to not have to spend another whole day cooped up in this apartment. Not that it wasn't nice, but it could be nice to see the outside world.

"Just remember. Callie and Arizona worked hard to get you this job, you will do well to thank them when you see them later." Regina reminded.

"'Gina, I'm working in the file room as a file clerk, I've done this before." she cowered after Regina's death glare, "but I will be sure to thank them. Why don't you need to be reminded to thank them? You're working in the legal department."

"Because I'm not the one who forgets to thank everyone. Was it not I who wrote all of the thank you notes for the house warming and let you just sign your name?" At the instant there came a knock at the door. Emma sighed a sigh of relief with a 'Saved by the bell' tone and ran to the door. Looking through the peephole she saw to friendly familiar faces.

"Speak of the devils." She said just before opening the door. "Hi guys, come on in." Arizona instantly hugged her, she was getting used to it, but still wasn't entirely comfortable with all the hugs, Callie was holding their kids, little Sofia walking with her hand in her mom's and their little baby boy Timmy on her hip. Emma merely gave her and her children a warm hello before closing the door.

"You guys ready for your first day of work?" Arizona asked very peppily. Regina and Emma weren't very peppy people, and as it would appear, neither was Callie. But she had enough for all of them. "Is Henry almost ready to go?"

"Almost, he had a bit of a late start this morning, but he should be good to go in a minute. HENRY?" Regina called, hearing only a groan that could be determined to be anything. "See?" she displayed. "Thank you so much for the jobs, ladies. We really couldn't have done it without your support."

"Anytime." Callie said. "It's nice to be able to add another family to the commute in the morning. Addison had to go in early and Jake took the day off so this morning it's just us." She assured. At that instant Henry ran out of his room with his hair still flustered, and his shirt on sideways.

"I'm here, I'm here. I'm good to go." He said not realizing the guests in the house. Regina walked over to him, fixed his hair a bit and straightened his shirt, she then pointed to Callie and Arizona for him to acknowledge. "Oh! Hi Callie! Hi Arizona!" Sofia ran over to him for him to pick her up, he tried to get her up as much as he could but only being 11 and her being almost 3 it was a little hard for him. "Hi Sofia. Are you ready for daycare?" He said in his cutest baby voice.

The four mothers looked on him in awe. It was too cute. Almost made Regina and Emma want another, they both quickly shook the thoughts from their head.

"We should get going if we are gonna get him to the bus. And we don't want to be late either." Regina reminded them all. Everyone immediately snapped to attention. Gathering last minute things that had fallen out of place and raced out the door to the bus stop. Once Henry was safely off to school they started the walk of their commute. It definitely helped that their building was right across the street from the hospital.


End file.
